A network such as a local area network can comprise an access point (AP) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. An access point can comprise a device that allows wired and/or wireless user devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or related standards. An access point can be configured to provide access to one or more services such as, for example, a private network, public network, or network-related services. One or more access points can be deployed to provide an in-premises wireless network, such as a residential or business network environment. As networks such as home premises networks evolve from serving simple data cable modems to delivering multiple sophisticated multimedia services to rapidly changing mobile consumer electronic devices, a new framework to manage the resulting complex service delivery and environment is required. The shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.